Marriage
by ren-ta-chan
Summary: [SPOILERS! Larsa x Penelo] In order to ascend the throne rightfully, Larsa needs a Queen. Who better than his best friend?


Marriage

Disclaimer : Never owned Final Fantasy XII. How could I be THAT creative?

WARNING : Rated T and SPOILERS. We'll see how it progresses.

Pairing : Larsa and Penelo.

Length : As soon as I think it fit to stop the story.

Summary : In order to ascend the throne rightfully, Larsa needs a Queen. Who better than his best friend?

A/N : Final Fantasy XII! I don't play Final Fantasy so if anyone could give me guidance, it would be helpful! SPOILERS for the LETTER!

Read and Review please!

Prologue;

Larsa frowned at the paper in front of him making sure to stare at the seal. It certainly wasn't disappearing, that's for sure. The seal was located at the bottom right, where the signature was above it that seemed to mock him.

He sighed before his eyes gave off a determined glint.

'It looks like I have to ask her,' He thought before shaking his head, 'No. I can't drag Lady Penelo into this. Being a Queen isn't easy and being raised as such... I wonder what Brother would say... Yet, there is no one better I know of than her. I knew I shouldn't have hoped that they had forgotten about the Marriage rule at eighteen years of age.'

He let out a sigh again before pressing both his index and middle finger onto his temple making it move in circular motions. He had to marry before he reached his eighteenth birthday, or if not, at least have a fiancée.

Larsa let out a smile as he remembered her first letter to him.

-

_This last year has just flown by. Dalmasca is back the way it was when my mother and father were alive. Of course, there's so many things that we lost. But, I'm hoping to forget the past and think only about the future. _

_Next month is, finally, Ashe's coronation ceremony. Ashe will become even farther from us but that can't be helped. She is the Queen._

_I'm looking forward to seeing you at the ceremony._

-

The rest of the letter was erased from his mind as he mused thoughtfully on the day of the coronation ceremony when they last met six years ago. They still corresponded through letters of course. From daily to weekly as work began to take its load.

-

"_What do I call you now, Lord Solidor?" A familiar voice suddenly asked._

_Larsa chuckled and turned to the voice._

"_Please, just Larsa, Lady Penelo."_

_She blushed at the title of 'Lady'._

_He took notice of her blush hastily added, "You are very deserving of the title 'Lady'. You are one of the heroes or in this case, a heroine, that saved the devastating outcome of the war should you have not intervened, Lady Penelo."_

_He hid a grin when the blush on Penelo's face darkened._

"_You are too kind, Larsa," She replied beaming at him._

"_The coronation is starting soon. Shall we?" He asked and being the gentleman he is, he proffered his arm."We shall!" She delightfully exclaimed before she lightly grasped onto his arm and let Larsa lead her towards the huge beautifully carved doors._

"_You look lovely by the way," He added while pointedly looking at her strapless white dress that flowed from waist down to her knees. Her white sandals were not too casual and it looked sophisticated on her. She had let her hair down for the occasion to look more mature. It was the truth, she was really lovely, still blooming and becoming a woman. She was a natural beauty, not needing any make-up or so._

_He smiled when greeted with a blush again. A giddy feeling filled him when she tried to conceal her blush and a pleased smile._

"_Thank you," She shyly said before they entered the room where the coronation ceremony was held at._

-

He rested his elbows on the desk and with a final decision, took out a clean sheet of paper and lightly dipped a quill into the inkpot.

'_Dear Lady Penelo...'_

-

It's short cause it's a prologue.

How was it? Yes. I have never played the game but watched my brother play it. Of course, there were loads of part that I did not see. Guidance can be helpful!

Read and Review please!


End file.
